


The Thursday

by itsallaboutme11



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallaboutme11/pseuds/itsallaboutme11
Summary: Fanart of Chapter 3 of 'I guess you're afraid of what everyone's made of'.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Thursday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I guess you're afraid of what everyone's made of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545133) by [tjesje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjesje/pseuds/tjesje). 



> This is one I've been meaning to do for a while! Inspired by the following passage from 'I guess you're afraid of what everyone's made of' by Tjesje:
> 
> Thursday it rains. Grantaire knows it’s Thursday, because yesterday was Wednesday, and his brain hasn’t entirely forsaken him just yet. It must be autumn already, since there’s a definite chill in the air hinting at cold, wet storms, and the grass outside, when he dares to look, is slightly discolored. He opens his window, just a little bit, testing, and when he feels the cold wind hit his cheeks, opens it far enough for his arm to pass through.
> 
> It's supposed to be a little bit more of an uplifting portion than I ended up drawing it, but alas. Anyway, if you haven't read it already you should do so!


End file.
